Digital Love
by Stereotype23
Summary: LxA Drabble. Rated for possible plots that I may write out of nowhere. Just to be careful. “I never imagined you to ever be like this, Leon.” “No one ever does.” Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the characters I may use. 10 of 22
1. Rice : Digital Love

_Rice_

"I never imagined you to ever be like this, Leon." She said, coughing a little. "No one ever does," He replied as he turned around and took something into his hands.

"Thank you, by the way… But.. I know you're supposed to be on duty today…"

"It's really no problem" he said. "Cid took it from me, and I didn't even have to ask.." Aerith never understood how he could pull this look, appearing so manly, and at the same time… cute, apron and all. He turned back to face her, holding a bowl of rice and a spoon. He smiled at her a singular smile, one only she sees. She was going to smile back when she suddenly just had to sneeze. "Achoo!"

Leon simply smiled again and said, "Open up, here comes the choo-choo train!"


	2. Music : Moonlight Sonata

_Music_

Upon one of his previous explorations within Radiant Garden's castle, he chanced upon an old grand piano. He had thought of it once or twice, wanting to know if he still remembered how to play.. It had been years since he last practiced. More than a decade. When this certain part of the castle had been restored, he often passed by it, wanting to play but never having the guts to. Perhaps he didn't want to remember the person who taught hi how to play.. But one wonderfully sunny day, when everyone was outside, enjoying Mother Nature, he snuck in to the room and carefully cleaned the keys. Once satisfied, he did a little run through without thinking. He played the chorus of _Eyes on Me_ by instinct. When he realized what he had done, he left immediately, horrified.

Whenever there was another day such as that one, he'd pass by that room, stealing a glance once or twice, before disappearing in to the recesses of the previously unexplored parts of the castle. One day though, he attempted again to play the poor instrument. He played a part of _Moonlight Sonata_ before suddenly stopping and covering his face with his hands. He whispered in a hoarse voice, almost inaudibly, "I'm alone…"

But in fact, he was never alone. His guardian angel had always been watching him, often with bright green eyes, hidden behind a half closed door that led from another room. Today, a single tear ran down her porcelain cheek as she whispered back, "You're never alone."


	3. Stone : Subtlety

_Stone_

Leon's watch duty was often in different parts of town. Today it wasn't very far from the town, but far enough that he was at first bewildered. The head of the Guard gave him such a good reason that he could not refuse. His odd watch duty was situated over a cliff near the south side of their headquarters. He stood ten feet from the edge and breathed in the smell of the grass.

The tranquil peace of nature however, only served as a distraction for him, for he never say the dark figure closing in behind him… Til it tripped over a solemn stone. It made a little yelp, from which Leon instinctively went into action and caught this stealthy little figure.

"Aerith…." He said, almost reprimandingly. "Ehe.. I just wanted to surprise you, Leon." She said, smiling. She realized he still had his hands on her arms and turned pink. His grayish blue eyes peered at her, wondering why she was acting weird, "Okay? Surprise me how?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Today Aerith took a chance. She tiptoed a little and shyly placed her lips on his.

She pulled away, a little and said, "Surprised?" He chuckled at her slightly flushed face and replied, "Yeah, Surprised… Y'know, you should _surprise_ me more often."


	4. Laughter : Bruised

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of interest, which means I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.   
_

_Laughter.__  
_

Leon loved it when she laughed. It was a very smooth, beautiful sound. It was neither a giggle nor a snigger. It was exactly what a laugh was supposed to be. He'd often listen to her, trying to imprint the sound into his mind, along with close his eyes, so he wouldn't yet get caught staring.

Today however, was different. He let himself stare, just for today… just for a few minutes.. and today.. he got caught.

"Leon? What are you looking at?" Aerith asked. Leon turned a light shade of red she didn't notice though, the light streaming into the room, insufficient. He immediately said "Nothing," a little too quickly, in fact. But she didn't mind it and just smiled. And when Yuffie called her off she gave one more look to Leon, still that ever present smile on her face before leaving.

"I was just enjoying your laughter…" he whispered.


	5. Rain : Divine Intervention

_Rain_

"I told you we shouldn't have gone on a picnic today.." he said, his voice still a little irked. She looked back at him, almost glaring, and said, "Well why did you come then?" He cringed a little at the sound of her voice.. She had never used that tone on him, or on anyone else…

The rain poured around them, as the leafy canopy of the oak kept them a little dry. The rain fell down heavily. Fortunately, they had chosen a hill today, meaning that they wouldn't be soaked.. _too much_.

She had crossed her arms and taken a stand three feet from him. He had been leaning on the thick trunk, staring at her damp brown hair, and slightly shivering figure. He rolled his eyes at how stubborn she was, before putting down the basket and taking a step closer to her. "C'mere…" he said as gruffly as he could, not believing in hell what he was doing. Well, he couldn't stop now, could he? "You're cold aren't you?" He pulled her gently to him as he said this. His actions earned him a half jade-eyed glare from the beautiful brunette. Her hands held on to his shoulders, and stared at him. "You were shivering… And I don't want you to get sick." He said, explaining himself. She let go of him and took a step back and said, "You don't have to make excuses. If you want to hug me just say it!"

He simply smiled his little almost invisible smile and pulled her again, this time, he held her closer and whispered, "You're cold, and I don't want you to get sick." She could barely hear him over the pounding rain but had been pretty much ready to push him away this time, until of course, he continued, "And more importantly.. I do want to hug you."

As she wrapped her arms around him, she said, "I already knew it was going to rain today.."


	6. Dream : Comfortable

_Dream_

He always found her, asleep by the window when he got back. He'd always have to carry her back to her bed. No matter how late it was, or how tired his body had been, he'd stay there for a few minutes and watch her as she slept. Usually she'd sleep soundly and quite often, mention a name.

She'd often say _his_ name. "Cloud.. She'd mutter. At this point, he'd cringe, but shake it off. He'd stand up from that chair he always sat on and open the door.. But before he left, he'd always give her one more glance, just to make sure she'd sleep fine. He always wondered what she was dreaming about exactly… but he never got around to asking her. It was funny, the supposed Lion, didn't have enough courage to ask a girl something as simple as that… He wondered if she even thought about how she'd mysteriously end up on her bed, even if she clearly fell asleep somewhere else.

One night, as he went (dare he say it?) home, he noticed the familiar figure, leaning by the window pane. He crept in very quietly and looked at her for a while. She had fallen asleep, yet again, clasping one of her beloved flowers. Tonight it was a rose. He shook his head, a small smile at his face. He carefully pried her from the chair and held her in his arms. He chose his steps carefully, avoiding the parts he knew would squeak.

She instinctively held on to him tightly. His breath got itched in his throat when he first felt her breath on his neck. A shiver went up his spine, but he shrugged it off and continued on to her room.

He put her down carefully, making sure she didn't hit her head on the headboard. He gently took the rose from her hands and placed it on an end table nearby. He watched her silently, listening to her steady breathing. She turned to one side and he decided to leave, not wanting to hear her say _his_ name tonight He pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He straightened up immediately when he realized what he had done. He stepped backwards, slightly horrified. He walked away, as quickly as he could without making a sound.

She turned around again, still in the tranquil dream world. "Leon…" She muttered, finally saying his name. Tonight, she dreamt of him, and he didn't even know.

------

This drabble, as I've realized, ties in with the next two ones. They can be taken as a trilogy of sorts, or as three different drabbles. Whichever they are, is entirely up to you.


	7. Stars : Here

_Stars_

He sat near the edge of the cliff, leaning on a large rock. He stared quietly at the small dots that littered the sky. Tonight was a new moon, insuring pretty much a full blown array of stars. The dry leaves crunched under her weight, that pretty much gave away her presence

"Seems like you didn't fall asleep by the window tonight." He said, no recognizable emotion in his voice. "Don't get me wrong, I did.. I just woke up again. No one brought me to my room tonight." She said, a small smile gracing her features. He didn't see it though, as he didn't yet have the nerve to face her. She took one step forward and looked at him. He turned his face away. "Okay.. So you caught me." He said quietly, almost whispering. She looked up at the night sky as did he. And by fate's will they both saw the solitary shooting star of the night. The sight unnerved him, sending him the disconnected flashes of his life before. He looked up at her finally, and saw her still staring upwards, lost in the sky above.

He stood up and moved infront of her. "I need to tell you something." She cocked her head to one side and peered into his grayish blue eyes, like she was trying to read his mind. He put his hands on her seemingly fragile shoulders and said, "I think…" He trailed off, not being able to continue..

"Leon." She said reassuringly. He smiled back at her, appreciating hopw she always made him feel even just a little bit better when she said his name.

"I…" He attempted to start again. He looked upward, as if looking for an answer there, before facing her perpetually understanding face. He didn't usually do things without thinking them through countless times.. But.. Maybe he should do something without rolling it over in his head for a million times once in a while. He looked in her emerald eyes and he found his answer there. His right thumb touched her cheek lightly before letting his lips graze hers, but only for a few seconds. He gulped and whispered, his voice hoarse, "I… I love you." His arms encircled her, in a hug. He felt her face contort into a smile. The familiar kind, but somehow different..

Tonight he took his chance, under the guiding light of fate. Under the light of stars.


	8. Sun : Everything

_Sun_

He didn't know how it happened, but her he was, lying on the grass, with a sleeping jade-eyed brunette beside him, holding on to him. Her arms encircled his chest, her head on his shoulder. He looked up at the cloudy blue sky as he stroked the beautiful brown hair of hers. Her warm breath tickled the skin on his neck, making the tiny hairs stand on their ends. He knew he'd never ever get used to her sleeping beside him. This kind of thing always secretly made him nervous. It always secretly reminded him that she was his. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead, this time not being horrified of it seconds after. This time, he did it, knowing exactly what he was doing…

Yesterday, he thanked the stars. Today, he thanked the sun.


	9. Hold : Revolve

_Hold_

It had become a normal everyday, rather every night occurrence that she'd ask him one question before she'd fall asleep. It started one night, when she was sick. It had been a cold day, so during the night, the temperature dropped even lower. And as luck would have it, he could not find any more blankets (he vaguely remembered finding them in Yuffie's closet… Like she had tried to hide them. But he shrugged it off, as they were too many for her to have carried.). That night, once he had returned, she quietly asked him to simply sleep beside her, citing reasonable reasons for such a request. As you may well have imagined, he complied, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms, both providing enough warmth for the other to be comfortable. (In the morning, a smug Cid and a giggling Yuffie greeted them both as _lovebirds_. Aerith had turned exceedingly red, while Leon made sure that the blond haired pilot wouldn't be able to smirk at him like that… at least for another month). Eventually she got accustomed to sleeping beside him altogether and asked him often if she could. Not like he had ever resisted (except for this one time, when he had a cold, but she insisted on returning the favor, seeing as the blankets were missing again, mysteriously)

Tonight, as she traced small circles on his (very well clothed, mind you) chest, she asked, "Would you catch me if I fall?" to which he immediately replied a curt "No." Her heart fell a little, hearing those words.. Okay. So it fell quite a bit. She didn't know how she was able to speak, but she found herself asking, "Why?" and as if he had been warned days earlier of her question, he said plainly, "I wouldn't need to.. I'll be holding on to you too tightly for you to fall… Satisfied?"

A serene smile made its way back to her features as she nodded. She moved a little higher so their heads would be level on the feather-filled pillows. She pressed her lips on his cheek and put her arms around his neck, he placed an arm around her shoulder protectively and that night, he lived up to his words (and quite easily the nights after).


	10. : The Truth

I shan't tell you what prompt this is, lest I give the central plot(there's a plot?!) away. Figure it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had a very delicate secret. Its something no one has ever known or found out. And should this secret ever come out… He'd be royally screwed over. Tonight, if he wasn't careful, he would definitely be found out.

He plopped himself down on the couch, tired. He silently thanked Hyne (he never was able to get that out of his system, then again, Aerith never got the Lifestream out of hers… But that was different.) that his duties had been postponed. _'Do not be obvious… Do not be obvious._' He repeated in his head. When he heard her take the first step through the threshold (between the kitchen and this room, of course.), he readied his blank stare,and nonchalant attitude. Her small (well, at least compared to his) hands held up a tray that in turn had a teapot filled with (what else?) tea and two white teacups (it may be important to note, that one of these teacups was designed with a floral pattern).

"You didn't put any sugar in there, did you?" He eyed the teapot warily, hoping against hope that she did (he never understood what was with that phrase. It made no sense to him, yet he found himself using it.). "Of course, she answered, not looking at him, concentrating on pouring the tea for the both of them. He involuntarily cringed at the thought of too sweet tea… It was alright if she had put little, but.. She always put too much for him. He didn't know if she did it on purpose, or not. But he's learned not to say something about it (lest she punish him again, in her odd ways. Bare potatoes still made him shudder inconceivably.). She handed him a cup, only when he had taken it into his hands did he realize that he had gotten the flower-printed one. He stared at it, and then at her, as she sipped from the plain white cup and then back at his own. He rolled his eyes and took a sip. He almost choked at how sweet it was, and yet, she just kept on sipping.. He gawked at her, and wondered to himself why he ever fell in love with a girl who makes his tea too sweet.

"There's going to be a storm tonight, ya know?" He almost did a double take with what she had just said (No it wasn't about the storm, although that did make quite a racket in his head.. Because of how it might be dangerous for anyone who took a duty today.. yeah that's his reason) She looked back at him, an odd lock on her face. She was slightly weirded out by his not very Leon-like movements. "Is something wrong?" '_Yes! Something is terribly terribly wrong!' _His mind shouted. "Nothing.. You just.. Reminded me of someone I used to know." He mustered somehow. "Raijin…." He muttered under his breath. That only earned him another odd stare. "It's.. n-nothing, seriously." He repeated.

He set down his half empty cup on the coffee table nearby. "Hm.. How about I light us a fire!" he said, almost too enthusiastically. He stood up and knelt in front of the fire place (which mysteriously had enough wood for a fire).

"You sure have been acting weird lately…" She said. "Eh.." He shrugged it off as he pulled out his trusty silver lighter and lit the fire. She noted that the rain had not yet started pouring but she could feel it coming soon. She was about to say how he could not get any weirder than this… Until of course, lighting struck, thunder roaring immediately afterwards. And he yelped out "Shit!" as he fell back (on his ass, yes very dramatic, if I do say so myself). Thinking he had accidentally burned him self. She placed her own (now empty) cup down and rushed to him, she knelt beside him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the rain started drumming down on the roof above them.

"No.. Of course not." He said, a little too quickly. He stood up immediately and offered her his hand. She took it warily. They both dusted themselves off. As they were about to sit back on the couch, lightning flashed briefly, with loud rolling thunder following close. He jumped up, completely caught off guard. She looked at him again. _'Damnit! What in hell do I do now?!'_ "Are you sure you're okay? " She asked him once again. "Er.. I just remembered something!"

"What is it?" She asked, not buying his excuse one bit. "Er…. "His eyes shifted left and right, looking for something, anything. "I quit smoking!" He said quickly as he lay his eyes on Cid's box of _toothpicks_. "But you never smoke…" She said slowly. "I did! All the time!" He insisted.

"You never smelled it when we'd-" He cut her off before she could continue, "But I did! A lot!"

"Okay.." She shook her head and just tugged on his arm. He put that same arm around her and pulled her close. "That's good I suppose…" she continued "Yeah." He breathed again, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth.

'_Smoking? Who does he think he's going to fool?'_ She thought. She giggled as she silently figured it out, earning a questioning look from him, which contorted into an unreadable face when lightning struck again, and thunder resounded. She pretended she didn't see and just snuggled closer to him and a grin crept its way to her features (he couldn't see, of course) as she said, "I've always loved thunder.. Don't you?" She felt him swallow and she giggled again…

_He was afraid of thunder._


End file.
